


'Music' Video

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sendrick
Genre: F/F, Sendrick - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that GIF of Anna in the cups song music video with the comment that someone is definitely going down on her? Enjoy reading where that look came from ;)</p><p>A/N: This was sent in anons on tumblr, well, until it was no longer anon. Anyway this is purely fictional, please respect Anna and Brittany and let's not get this to them, yeah? They're just friends, let's honor that outside of this page. That being said, enjoy the Sinning on this page :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Music' Video

Brittany chuckled when sneaking in the set before anyone was there. Anna was getting the surprise of her life here and nobody would know what exactly was happening. She hid under the table where the brunette would bake some stuff later on. All she needed was timing and a little bit of luck. It didn't take long before the first people came inside. 

The camera crew, the cup people and lastly Kendrick came in. Everyone was here, the stage was set and they were ready to start filming. Anna got in position and the cameras were rolling. Brittany could see she was currently kneading the dough. _God I would like to be that dough_ , she thought. Who knows, maybe later that day it would happen. The blonde frowned when she noticed the older woman walked away to place the biscuits in the oven, _Did I miss my chance?_

She bit her lip, hoping there would be another chance. Anna got back into the kitchen, turning on the fan. Brittany almost choked in the flour that blew in her face, but this was the moment she was waiting for. She didn't hesitate and made one hand trailing up her tight jeans, getting straight to the point. She could feel the brunette jump slightly at the sudden touch, but stayed in her role, causing Snow to smirk. Her other hand joined in, unbuttoning the jeans so she could slip a hand under the fabric. Her thumb was massaging her sensitive bud and Kendrick gasped inaudibly, getting trouble not to moan and keep a straight face. Another grin formed on Brittany's lips, she wasn't going to make this easy. 

Her hand moved further back, brushing her slick folds, noticing the puddle of moisture that had formed thanks to her. Her grin only got wider. The blonde only teased shortly, before pushing her fingers in without warning. Anna bit her tongue to prevent crying out of pleasure, almost drawing blood out of it, realizing she still had to sing so she couldn't afford to make anything bleed right now. Brittany's fingers thrusted upwards, hitting her sweet spot every time, intending to make her come fast and hard. Her eyes rolled back into her head involuntary and she swore that her knees would give in soon. _"Are you okay, Anna?"_ Someone asked.

 _Shit._ Her mind raced, looking for something to answer right now, but Brittany didn't give her a break to think. She couldn't restrain another groan, trying to make it sound like a frustrated one. _"Y-yeah, I ju-st need.. some.. privacy, pl-ease?"_ Anna tried to reply as casual sounding as possible, her breaths getting heavier. 

_"Jesus!"_ She hissed. Apparently the blonde had taken that as a cue to add another finger. The crew left with a nod, nobody realizing the camera was still rolling.

Anna finally allowed herself to look down to see who it was, not surprised to see the blonde down there. She quickly grabbed her shoulders to prevent from falling down, also allowing the throaty moans to finally get out in the open. Brittany took the hint, getting up while continuing her movements, to wrap her other arm around the smaller woman's waist, supporting her. She pulled her into a kiss when she felt the brunette's walls close around her fingers tighter, knowing she was close.

Just a few more thrusts were needed to push her over the edge, her screaming muffled by Brittany's mouth in the kiss. She let Anna ride out her orgasm before pulling back and nonchalantly licking her fingers. _"Holy shit, Snow."_ She panted, _"What did I do to deserve this?"_

The blonde chuckled, still supporting her weight. _"I missed you, that's all."_

Anna glanced towards the door, expecting someone to burst in any minute. Then she saw the red light on one of the cameras. _"Oh my god!"_ She exclaimed, her eyes wide in shock. 

_"What is it?"_ Brittany questioned a little worried, turning her head to see what the brunette was looking it, her own eyes widening as well as she saw that. _"Oh. Shit. What now?"_

It wasn't long after that no one other than Jason Moore came in, quirking an eyebrow. _"Well hello Miss Snow, what are you doing here?"_

Both woman were unable to forming proper words, all that came out were some 'Uh' sounds, coloring bright red. They looked at each other trying to find something to answer, but none of them seemed to be able to find a proper explanation. 

The male looked sideways, seeing the red light on the camera as well. _"Has this thing been running all the time?"_ He walked towards the device in an agonizingly slow pace, going to turn it off and check out the tape. Once again the eyes of the women widened, panic flushing over them. 

_"Oh my god, don't look at it!"_ Anna was the first to speak up, it would be really awkward if he saw the tape. He didn't stop in his tracks though.

 _"Please don't."_ Brittany squeaked once he reached out for the camera. 

He merely stopped the taping, giving them a questioning look. _"And why shouldn't I?"_

Once again heat rose to their cheeks at the memory; How would they explain that to Jason? There was no way they would tell him what they did. _"Because we were having a private moment."_ Anna could slap herself right now, she meant to say conversation, but of course that wasn't what came out of her mouth.

Moore smirked, _"A private moment, Kendrick?"_

Her eyes widened, shaking her head, _"That's not-.. That's not what I meant to say!"_ Anna stuttered, looking helplessly at Brittany for some help. 

_"What she meant was conversation, right, Anna?"_ She merely nodded, looking at Jason, hoping he'd fall for it. 

He shrugged, _"Then I'll just turn off the sound,"_ reaching for the device once again.

Their eyes widened when he played the tape, obviously first looking at the start of the cup song video, but that part wasn't that long. _"Please, turn it o-"_ Anna couldn't even finish the sentence as they saw Moore's reaction, realizing what exactly he was watching. _Great, that's it, we're doomed,_ the brunette thought.

They saw Jason messing with the camera for a while, holding their breaths. He then looked up and winked at them, _"I can keep a secret. I deleted that part."_

They exhaled shakily, finally feeling the pressure fall off their shoulders. _"Thanks, dude."_ Anna said. 

Moore nodded to her, _"Alright, back to work. Brittany, if you would get over here, I'll get the crew again."_

The blonde walked over to the point where she would be out of sight, thanking Jason as well. 

_"Now, that was easier than expected."_


End file.
